Hetalia: Escape from Ravenheasrt Manor
by kamiko159
Summary: When 8 countries go into an accursed manor only one comes out alive. But for how long will that be possible will he make it until sunrise or die trying? GerIta, USUK, hinted JapanxChina, FrancexMale Cast. Warnings for yaoi, language & death
1. Chapter 1

**OK I felt like doing my own version of Hetaoni and yeah. Warnings: There is yaoi, and lots of it, deranged evil females, and mochi… yes mochi. Human names used on occasion. There might seem to be a LOT of misspelling but it's to try and work out accents for these guys, mostly, Germany, Japan, and America.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni**

**The name 'Ravenhearst Manor' came from one of those search-and-find games my grandmother plays all the time. Where the idea is to collect clues, save the souls of these women, stop the evil dude, and get out alive.**

**Couples: GerIta, USUK, slight JapanxChina, and FrancexMale Cast**

_Chapter 1_

"It's really here!" A tall American man with glasses exclaimed.

"Of course it's here you git," A Brit replied, "this is Ravenhearst Manor. It's even older than I am and that says something."

"Veh~. It looks scary~!" An Italian complained.

"Stop your vhining Italy!" A German demanded to the Italian.

"Anyway dudes, I think we should explore. What do you say England?" The American asked.

"AMERICA ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" England yelled, his eyes going blank. "YOU BLOODY WANKER! You go in there and you'll end up a dead git!"

"Hon, hon, hon." A Frenchman laughed. "Oh Iggy you look very marvelous when you are angry."

"France!" A Chinese man said holding his panda close. "Stay on task aru!"

"Hai. We need to decide if we exprore or not. Right Furansu-san? Chūgoku-san?" A Japanese man asked.

"VODKA~!" A Russian yelled out of nowhere.

"I say we go in y'all!" America declared. "Because I'm the hero!"

"Git. I say we stay away from that accursed manor!" England countered.

"I agree with Amerika-san" The Japanese man said, soullessly.

"Veh~." Italy muttered.

"Ve should go in!" The German commanded.

"I do not offer compromise." The Russian stated a childish grin upon his face.

"I do not wish to go aru!" China said worried.

"I'll go if the other's do." France said.

"So, Italy are you vith us?" The German asked.

"Or against those wankers?" England finished.

"Veh~. I think I'll-a go with-a big burly, Germany!" Italy said with a smile.

Thanks to the five-to-three majority, China, Russia, and England were forced to enter the manor. With an unexplained 'veh' escaping Italy's mouth and a determined nod from America the eight entered the mansion. Japan muttered something about an eerie presence in the manor and China's 'panda senses' tingling.

"OK y'all," America started, "we've been standin' here in this room for two minutes and haven't seen a thing! As your hero I say we split up!"

"I have to agree vith that. But in order to make sure nothing bad happens ve must split into two groups of four each or four groups of two each." Germany said. "Vhich vill it be?"

"The more the merrier." England said. "I say we split into two groups."

And with that there was another debate occurring. It ending shortly after with the wild call of 'vodka' coming from Russia. So the Axis, along with America, traveled upstairs to look around. The rest of the Allies stayed down stairs to search.

About an hour later the Allies had returned to the door after a tour of the kitchen, garden, and library. England, figuring the others left, tried the door but couldn't even get it to budge.

"Why the bloody hell won't this door open!" England yelled almost using his magic to blast it apart.

"I don't know aru!" China exclaimed sounding like he was about to cry.

"Let's try looking upstairs." France suggested.

But as soon as Russia's foot reached the step there was an extremely loud, blood-curdling scream from Italy. The scream was followed by the ominous wind and flickering of lights till they went off. Even in the darkness England could make out a figure coming at them extremely fast. It was a female carrying the unconscious body of Japan. And when the light returned China had also gone missing, his panda laying on the floor completely neglected from the attack.

**Sooooo how's the first chapter? I know it's short they get longer. Warning though there will be yaoi, and gory death.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni**

**Couples: GerIta, slight JapanxChina**

_Chapter 2_

Not soon after the mysterious attack, Germany, Italy and America came rushing downstairs.

"Everyone!" Germany declared, "Follow America to a safe-room! Italy you're with me to get back Japan."

As soon as the Allies cleared out with America, England turned back for one last look before Germany and Italy took off, yet another blood-curdling scream echoed through the mysterious manor. This though came from China, urging Germany not to waste any time.

With Italy behind Germany on an extremely narrow staircase leading into a mysterious underground cavern they managed to catch a glimpse of the one who stole the Asian brothers. She was not very tall about Japan's height, she had long braided hair of magenta-violet color that was not tied at her face and was at her knees on the right side but only to her shoulders on the left, she was wearing a long flowing mixed-color gown with long sleeves. She was talking to the chained up Japan in front of her.

"So… Kiku Honda, representation of Japan, how does it feel to be helpless?" She asked her voice sounding English.

"Who said I was?" Japan asked calmly.

"Hmph. Maybe you'll change that tune of yours with this under you."

And with a snap of her fingers a trap door opened from underneath Japan. It was full of green glowing acid.

"Feeling helpless now?" She asked closing the door.

"Hmph. I've seen Amerika-san eat scarier rooking things than that." He replied again calmness in his voice.

And with an argument building up Germany went a couple of steps lower to see a half-stripped China walking slowly towards his chained brother. With a small maniac laugh from the girl, China unhooked Japan, and with seemingly tender touch removed the kimono that his brother was wearing along with the boxers underneath.

"Chūgoku… onii-san. Prease… stop." Japan said in low gasps.

"Sh~. My little brother. We must or else aru." China responded in Japan's ear, goose-bumps rising from the warm air on the younger nation.

China had started trailing kisses all along Japan's narrow jaw-line, slowly making his way lower, leaving marks through biting the skin a bit, until he had reached Japan's chest.

"Italy," Germany half-whispered, half-commanded, "Cover your eyes."

"Why~?" Italy asked.

"Just do it! You're too innocent for this!"

Italy's eyes covered right after the command and China finished up tending to Japan's small chest.

"Hm. I think I know why Korea absolutely loves to grasp our chests aru." China inwardly smirked at Japan's reaction to when he licked the smaller nation's stomach.

Everytime China did something to Japan; he just got even louder whimpers, moans and pleas, but being a smart man China took Japan's hips in his hands to prevent him from bucking against him.

"China… prease… give… me… more of this" Japan gasped out.

So answering the smaller nation's plea, China took Japan's vital region in his hand and started rub his hand along it. With a bunch of mental notes of reactions he will particularly remember the 'sweat spot'. Beforehand Japan's hands were delicately running over China's scar, but when he felt that sensitive spot being slightly squeezed he dug his very short nails into China's back, but not hard enough to draw blood from the tender skin.

"I am sorry…" But Japan lost all words in favor of a moan when he felt China's vital region against his own. 'Wait,' Japan's thoughts raced, 'When did onii-chan take off his pants?'

"Did you think that you were the only ninja in the family xiao di*?" China said in Japan's ear.

The girl, who had been standing on the sidelines of the whole thing, went in between then, and threw China against the adjacent wall.

"That's enough Yao. Kiku, if you and you brother manage to live you'll have plenty of time for brotherly bonding." She said with a snap of her fingers revealing yet another vat of acid below China's feet. "Any last words Yao?"

"Huh? Where am I aru?" China asked completely dazed.

"Hm that spell worked better than I expected." The girl muttered to herself. "Well Kiku say good-bye to Yao. Oh and by the way my name's Kylisa."

And with a snap of her fingers China's binds were released and he began to fall. With 'Onii-chan' escaping from Japan he manage to break free of the chains holding him, make some sort of shape, catch China, grab their clothes and dress them both, and hit the girl a total of eight times.

"I'm impressed Kiku Honda, not many have the knowledge of that ancient rune to neutralize my powers. Yet alone hit me enough to cause me to bleed." She said licking the blood from her thumb, "Now, I wasn't going to kill Yao anyway. This is my plan. If at least one of you gets out alive without even getting _**one**_ scratch from my friends then all who died will come back to life. But here's the order you will die. Alfred, Yao, you Kiku, Arthur, Ivan, Francis, Ludwig, then I'll leave my friends to Feliciano. There will be a three day gap between each death to give you some time to look for the key."

And quickly taking off with China in hand, Japan raced up the stairs, grabbing Italy and Germany, went to the accomplished safe-room. But after they arrived Japan, out of exhaustion collapsed.

**See i told they'd get longer. In my note book this was only five pages but on the computer it's nine total. But anyway i know not everyone (including myself) is really into JapanxChina but i did that for dramatic affect giving you an idea of Kylisa's magic. And yes she's evil. And yes again Italy is still a virgin. And even yes again They seem to be acting OOC but that's kinda the thing i'm at least keeping their personalities intact but when it comes to death-fics OOCness is common. Ok done blabbing. **

**Xiao di= Is supposed to mean little brother but correct me if I'm wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni**

**Couples: GerIta, USUK, brotherly!ChinaxJapan, mentioned?RussiaxChina, and FrancexItaly**

_Chapter 3_

It was maybe about an hour later and the eight countries were enjoying a hot bath after their long day, they had a world meeting that morning, trying to get their thoughts into order. Italy was sitting in the water of the large bath pestering Germany, who was sitting on the ledge, though he was trying to get some pressure off of his feet. Japan was still out cold and China was holding him singing some Chinese lullaby to him. Russia was giving his 'kol-kol' look towards said Chinese. America was still getting undressed. England was reading some book by some British author. And France was, of course, masturbating.

"France! Keep your hands away from **MIEN** Italy!" Germany snapped at the Frenchman about two minutes later.

With France and Germany at a sudden argument, China, trying to be the most mature, intervened.

"Not again aru! You already once argued this morning, and twice about three hours ago! And besides Japan would not like to hear you arguing right after he wakes up aru."

"Don't be silly China." France said. "He's still out."

"No he's not aru." China countered smiling at the twitching Japan.

"Huh. Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You passed out aru. We're in the safe-room."

"Nani, why are you hording me?"

"I was just remembering how cute you were as a xiǎao bǎaobǎao."

"I am **NOT** your baby brother!" Japan snapped jerking his body a little too much.

"Haha. You'll never learn aru."

Even with some protest China carried Japan to the water so he could try and relax. Japan figured he shouldn't tell anyone of what is too come. Mainly since he was too tired to hear arguing and wanted to enjoy to the Sentō bath and the smell of sulfur.

With team Axis conversing, France and Russia had their full attention on America and England.

"America," England started looking up from his book, "what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Well," America thought rubbing his hands along England chest, "I saw this once in a book that Japan gave me. Thought I'd try it out see what happens."

With a mutter of 'gormless git' America had placed a chaste kiss upon the elder's lips then trailing them along his jaw-line down to his collar-bone. America stopped there to nip at it a little, just enough to leave a red-mark, and then continued lower finding his way to England's belly. He slowly licked around that area, knowing the Brit to be ticklish right there, and then left another bite. After some ministrations around England's belly America moved himself backwards a little to find a little more space. With a look of surprise England realized somewhat what America's plan was. Trying to pry the, much, stronger American off he found no avail. America took England leg in his hand, and staring at the ankle kissed all along it, stopping every few inches to nip at the skin until he got back to the British man's hips and then started over on the other leg. All the while of the work America's mouth was doing his hand had steadied itself along England's vital region. And even though England had a hand over his mouth a moan still escaped him, and in the meanwhile grabbing everyone's attention. And after he was done there America, with little difficulty and resistance, flipped the two of them over so England could have, some, advantage over America.

"You are a bloody gormless nancy." England said starting to give America the same treatment.

"Thank you?" America said having no clue what his brother just said.

"Jolly good. Now you will see that you truly are gormless."

After some of the same treatments England had even started trailing his fingers over America's vital region very gently. 'Gently, please let him be anything but that.' America though as he felt blush on his face and heat go down to where England fingers were. Of course though after a few minutes of this treatment that England had provided America came to realize that a) he should be the one on top and b) that he was close to a climax. So trying to give England a heads-up, America open his mouth to speak but the only sound was a low whimper. England took that as some sort of urge to continue. England then moved his fingers away from where they were and started to lick at it.

"England!" America yelped. "That hurt what are you doing down there!"

"I told you that you were gormless. And I'm showing you what that means git." England said calmly taking another nip at America's skin earning another yelp.

America pleaded that England stop but he didn't he just continued to 'please' America and trailed lower on America's vital region and occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Do you want me to stop?" England asked.

"Y-yes! Please do!" America pleaded another moan escaping him as England stoked his skin.

"Then say my name and ask nicely."

"England…"

"No, no. My real name."

"Arthur…please."

"All of it."

"Arthur Kirkland… please stop."

And with those four words the Brit stopped completely, only to have a whimper of loss.

"Now you git let's get washed up."

And with that the two brothers, with some help from each other, stepped into the bath.

**Shorter than chapter two but no real plot in this one mostly a filler for the next chapter and this is the only bit of true USUK you get here the rest is brotherly!UKxUS ok? Now this took so long 'cause of school and finals then while i was typing i got distracted (I swear i have the mentality of the Italy brothers) but this was very fun to write because of England's slang that i got from a website on the internet (Expect more)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni**

**Couples: GerIta, Brotherly!UKUS  
><strong>

_Chapter 4_

It was the next morning and Japan had gotten up extra early so he could prepare something to eat for the group. He found some eggs, sugar, milk, and some other ingredients and started to cook up some breakfast. By the time the others woke up he had made some Japanese-styled eggs, along with pancakes, sausage, and some morning coffee.

"Wow Japan!" America said amazed at the taste, "Who knew putting sugar in eggs would taste so good."

"I agree with him, this is much better than anything I could prepare." England added.

"Arigato." Japan said. "But… everyone I have something to say."

"Vhat's on your mind?" Germany asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Werr… the girr that took me yesterday. She… pran's to kirr us."

And all in unison, except for China, gasped realizing that not all of them might make it out alive! Kiku explained a little more what Kylisa's plan was for all of them and they decided panicking would not be any good solution to anything.

"Ok… so there will be three days before she comes after America. We should make the most of that time looking for that key!" England declared.

"But most of the doors in the house are looked aru." China replied.

"But didn't you-a find a book that had a strange picture on the side?" Italy asked.

"Oh this one?" France asked dragging it out of his pocket.

"It has what looks like key nyet?" Russia asked.

"True… but if there's that one there should be others like it. Maybe at least two." England said, "I remember seeing something like this on the one computer game I played."

"Great… now we're following the path of a stupid game!" America said annoyed.

"Can you come with any other plan? Mr. I'm-going-to-die-in-a-matter-of-days?"

"Nope."

So with some more planning the eight Hetalians split off into four groups. There was team GerIta searching the topmost floor, Team AlfreKiku, searching the third floor, Team FrUk searching the first floor and basement, and Team RoChu searching the second floor.

With Germany there was of course the whiny Italian with him but he couldn't deny that Italy was somehow… familiar to him was his memory from when he was a child coming back to him? But that doesn't matter they were searching for a book with a key on it. So, on the top floor, they were searching the only room that was available, it looked similar to a modern day living room. There were three buttons on a wall one in the middle one above and one below. Next to it was some writing, it was in Spanish for the most odd of reasons.

"Italy." Germany said to his Italian friend. "Can you translate this?"

"Maybe…" Italy said hesitating to look it over, "It says 'Up is-a Heaven, Middle is the outside, down is Hell'… I don't think we should press that-a bottom one."

"Ja, but vhat about the others? I'll take a risk and press ze middle vone."

And with a simple push Germany pressed the middle button. First the lights flickered then an ominous wind came swirling about their feet until they were in the middle of a tornado! The room about them spun faster and faster and praying for dear life with his rosary in hand Italy took hold of Germany's body and held on.

When Germany awoke he was still with Italy… but they were not in the room they were before. They were at what looked like a garden but there was hardwood floor beneath them. Germany took a quick look around and was hoping, just hoping that they weren't dead. Germany went to the body of Italy… only for it to disappear when he went to touch it. The worst ran through his mind thinking that in that whirlwind that his lovely Italy had died. That _**HE**_ had died. He started to call out to Italy only not to have an answer from him. Oh he had an answer but it wasn't Italy.

"_Germany,"_ A voice said, _"Don't vorry about Italy, he's alright and so are you."_

The voice was just like his own but… younger, like a child's.

"Who are you?" Germany asked the voice.

"_I'm you, just… younger."_

And the voice that had spoken to Germany revealed itself, he was right he was Germany just so much younger he was wearing a black hat and a black cape concealing his body.

"_I am the Holy Roman Empire. I vas you before your rebirth."_

"I… died?"

"_Yes… I vas foolish then I vent to var even against vhat Chibitalia said."_

"Is… that vhy he seemed so familiar vhen I first met him?"

"_Yes. He vas my childhood sveetheart. But then, I thought he vas a girl. So vhen you see him again tell him that you love him. And have alvays loved him since you met him. Since… the 900s."_

"Danke."

"_Bitte."_

When Germany awoke again he was in the garden in the back of the house. Italy was looming over him crying out his name and shaking him.

"Italy. You may stop." Germany said to the Italian.

"Germany! I'm-a glad that you are alive!" Italy exclaimed.

"Italy. I have somezing to tell you."

"Si?"

"Italy… I… love you."

"I do-a to~!"

"I have alvays loved you… since ve met."

"When you-a found me in the tomato crate?"

"Nein… before then."

"But we-a met right then and there."

"Italy… I've loved you… since ze… 900s."

"Holy…"

"I told you I'd come back. I'm sorry that it took me this long to remember you."

"Holy… Rome?"

"Ja… mien Chibitalia."

With Team GerIta going back to where they were supposed to search let's go to Team RoChu and the second floor.

"This plan of Opium's is very strange aru." China said holding his panda tightly.

"It would be nice if we got out da?" Russia asked.

"Worried about your sisters?"

"Uhhhhhh. No comment."

"Huh? What's this?"

China had just spotted a 'puzzle' it was a marble moving puzzle where you had to get the four marbles onto their right spaces but the marbles only move in four directions and will only go until they hit a wall or another marble.

After spending a good ten minutes on said puzzle the secret compartment behind it revealed the book they were looking for. Now just to get to the others.

**sorry for not updating. more to come soon... hopefully**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni**

**Couples: GerIta, USUK, slight JapanxChina, and FrancexMale Cast**

_Chapter 5_

America was casually trying every door on the third floor only for one to open. He looked at Japan and nodded as a signal that he was going in. So reaching for the gun on his hip he entered.

Japan hesitated before he started walking over. When he got close, America let out a scream and came running out of the room backwards.

"J'p'n! H'lp! Get t'is th'ng off!" America yelled pulling something small and violet that was on his face.

"Amerika-san," Japan said, "Carm down. Koko ni wa chīsana mono o zehi."

The little violet blob thing then stopped whatever it was doing and bounced into Japan's hands.

"Oh."

"What… is that?"

"It's a mochi. But I've never seen one with a face before… I mean they do exist I just haven't seen one."

"Can it talk?"

"Of course I can!" The mochi said.

"WAH! It looks like me a little but it talks like a girl."

"Follow me. I will show you the location of the book."

So the little mochi showed Team AlfreKiku to the book and followed them back to the safe room.

"So what you're saying is that little blob showed you to the book?" England asked.

"Yep. It's kinda cute but first I thought it was going to eat my face off." America replied.

"I'm still vondering vhy it looks like you but the colors are very off."

"Well… I can't tell you right now." The mochi said.

"Come on little thing we won't hurt ya."

"Ok…"

So the little mochi blob had started to glow in a violet light and before the eyes of the four teams it turned from a mochi into a girl. Her hair was purple in the front and pink in the back that was long and had swirls about it. Her eyes were still the navy blue from before and her skin was a light strawberry-ice cream color with a magenta shirt and a green tail she seemed to be sparkling.

"My name is Jale Sunstone," she spoke, "I know all about this manor and wish to help you. Only in return that I escape with you."

Agreeing for the girl's aid they continued their search. Jale said she will go with Team RoChu to find the book while the other three teams split off again and cover more area trying to find clues to get out or Kylisa's motives.

**Shortest chapter yet but i need to get on with the plot because the little China on my keyboard is really starting to get on my nerves. I'll have Chap 6 up... soon?**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni**

**Couples: Brotherly!UKxUS, Protective!GerIta  
><strong>

_Chapter 6_

The eight countries have spent the last two days searching for that book but Jale has been no help. She has lead Team RoChu to every room in that house and has not once found a door that would open they were starting to suspect she is secretly working for Kylisa.

"Ok Jale," China spoke up, "we have been searching for two days aru. Where is that book aru?"

"I am sorry but I have been trying to remember the room where the book is but it seems it does not want to be found." Jale replied looking at her ghostly tail.

"We have tried every door. But yet we have not found book nyet?" Russia said.

Back with team Axis they finally found one does that would open on the second floor. Germany slowly drew out his Luger while Japan had his katana. Italy stayed behind his German lover while they entered.

"No sign of ze book here." German said.

"I berieve that Jare is trying her best to aid us but has no idea how to find a way out." Japan replied.

"Veh~. Is it-a me? Or do you-a smell something?" Italy asked.

"As a matter of fact ja." Germany replied, "It smells like."

"Doitsu-san, Itaria-kun get out!" Japan yelled to the other two.

"Why?"

"Just get out!"

And just as they got out and Germany shut the door Italy finally realized what had happened. Kylisa was trying to knock that out for a better chance at getting America.

"Germany! Japan! We need-a to find America! Before it's-a too late!" Italy yelled taking off to the first floor where the three blond Allies were.

The three aforementioned countries were leisurely walking around the first floor to find a way out or something to help them get out. Their attention was diverted when they heard Italy calling for America.

"What's the matter Italy?" America asked the sobbing nation clung to his chest.

"K-Kylisa is trying to-to knock us out!" Italy sobbed, "She's c-coming after you!"

With stunned looks the four nations hurried up to Team RoChu to help them search when they ran into the duo.

"We found the book aru!" China cheered.

"I'm sorry it took so long but all the door were locked from the outside and I need one locked from the inside." Jale said.

"Ok so now where do we place them mon Cherie?" France asked taking the ghost girls hand in his own.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FROG!" Jale yelled.

"Not the only one who thinks so." England muttered under his breath.

"But the books go in the library but there is a ritual in one of the books that needs to be preformed. But that can only happen after Kylisa's first sacrifice is done. I'm sorry but you will have to lose Mr. America."

The eight nations gasped in unison. America asked if Kylisa could just sacrifice someone else but Jale merely shook her head and replied that if they were to change her pattern of deaths that she would kill them all at once. So America decided to submit to his fate. HE slowly walked toward the underground room where Kylisa was waiting.

"I've been expecting you Alfred." She said turning to him.

"I'm sure you have." America replied.

With a sly smile spread on her lips she asked him to walk closer to her. When he was close enough she slid off his Jacket and took away Texas.

"Hey what are you doing? I can't see without those!" America snapped wobbling towards Kylisa but she easily sidestepped him.

"That is the point Mr. Jones. I'd hate a handsome man like you to watch you're death."

So taking him by the collar of his shirt she threw him against the wall. To his left was his name chiseled into the wall and covered in light grey paint. Kylisa gently set his stuff down and shackled him to the wall.

"Now handsome before you die is there anything you want to say?" Kylisa asked pouring gasoline onto his body.

"Yeah," America replied. "I… I kind wish I wasn't such a jerk to everyone and dragged them into this mess you call home."

"Haha. Good one Mr. Jones. But now say goodbye."

And with a snap of her fingers a flame appeared on her index finger and she slowly set it onto the floor. And gave a small chuckle as she watch America's body erupt into flame. He let out painful cries and pleas trying to get her to put out the flames.

"I'm sorry Alfred. Even if I wanted to put out the flames I wouldn't be able to, that is a magical flame. It will only go out when your body is completely burned or somebody other than myself used the water spell. Your fate is sealed."

And as she watched America's body burn the other seven were in the safe room and they just knew that America was gone. England always felt some kind of connection to his former colony and now. Now… it's just gone. There's nothing he could sense that his heart had stopped. To think that the youngest of all eight of them was gone. So young. So vibrant. All of that is gone along with his soul.

Several minutes later Kylisa appeared and placed the body of America on his bed.

"_I will leave this with you. In case you win my game."_ She said then disappeared.

"Why did it have to be him? Out of all of us why America?" England asked stroking America's hair.

"He smells like ash." France said smelling his skin, "If he was burned alive why is he still in prime condition?"

And just as he finished his sentence Kylisa reappeared before them.

"_I guess I never told you the rules. Well, you do have three days between deaths to look around for that key. But after each death I revert the body back to the condition it was in before they died. That way in case you do somehow win the souls will return to the body and have no fear of dying again."_ And she disappeared again.

And for another few minutes the eight nations, especially England, took the time to mourn for America. And they vowed that early the next morning they set out to try and perform the spell needed to unlock the secret hiding place of the key.

**Here's your treat two chapters in one day! Not posting anymore today. Continue read and answer the poll on my profile i want to know what you think!**


End file.
